staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:40 Warto kochać - odc. 72; serial TVP 06:20 Był taki dzień - 2 września; felieton 06:25 Świnki na gigancie (Legend of the Tamworth Two, The) 59'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:25 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 10/13 - Smak zemsty; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 07:55 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 11/13 - Bułat i szabla; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:25 Domisie - Chcę mieć zwierzątko; program dla dzieci 08:55 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:20 Mała księżniczka (Little Princess, The); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1939) 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2007; transmisja 13:30 Anioł Pański 13:50 Wiadomości 14:05 Billy Young (Young Billy Young) 85'; western kraj prod.USA (1969) 15:35 Sąsiedzi - Niewiniątka; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Galapagos - 2/3 - Wyspy, które zmieniły świat (2/3 - Islands that Changed the World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Lizzie McGuire (Lizzie McGuire Movie, The) 90'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Dzień Czereńczy, odc 25 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Day Of The Beevilweevils ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 Przeboje Jedynki cz. 1; koncert 21:55 Przeboje Jedynki cz. 2; koncert 22:40 Uczta kinomana - Bóg jest wielki, a ja malutka (Dieu est grand, je suis toute petite) 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2001) 00:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Pocztówki znad krawędzi (Postcards from the Edge) 97'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:05 Był taki dzień - 2 września; felieton 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 20/21 - W obronie własnej, czyli polowanie; serial TVP 07:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 21/21 Smuga cienia, czyli pierwsze poważne ostrzeżenie; serial TVP 08:30 Ziemia nieznana - Afrykańska wolność; cykl dokumentalny 08:55 Zacisze gwiazd - (14) Jacek Rozenek 09:25 Prywatne życie surykatek seria I - Flower Power czyli Flower górą-odc.10 (Meerkat Manor I odc.10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - zupa z małpy; cykl reportaży 10:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Hanover street (Hanover street) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1979) 12:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Osaka 2007 14:15 Piknik Olimpijski 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 875 Drużba zawsze tańczy; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Piotr Szczepanik 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 297 Otwarty konflikt; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter- magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2007) cz. 2 20:00 Hity na czasie - Zabrze (1) 2007; program muzyczny 21:00 Hity na czasie - Zabrze (2) 2007; program muzyczny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Konie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Powożeniu Zaprzęgami - Warka 2007; relacja 23:10 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - (36) 23:40 Życie jako śmiertelna choroba przenoszona drogą płciową 96'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2000) 01:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:15 Sonic X - serial animowany 07:45 Czarodziejki - serial animowany 08:15 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:45 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy USA 1995 09:45 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 10:45 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - film obyczajowy reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Megan Follows, Colleen Dewhurst, Richard Farnsworth, Patricia Hamilton, Marilyn Lightstone, Schuyler Grant, Jonathan Crombie Kanada 1985 13:00 Rycerz Artura - komedia fantasy reż. Roger Young, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Michael York, Amanda Donohoe, Ian Richardson USA 1998 14:50 Premiera Napoleon Wybuchowiec - komediodramat reż. Jared Hess, wyk. Jon Heder, Jon Gries, Efren Ramirez, Aaron Ruell USA 2004 16:40 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:10 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Polska 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - serial kryminalny USA 2006 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko - serial obyczajowy reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 00:00 Magazyn sportowy 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:45 Telesklep 06:55 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 20/26 07:20 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 21/26 07:45 Zorro - serial animowany odc. 22/26 08:10 Dzień dobry i zdrowy - magazyn fitness 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Projekt plaża - magazyn 11:25 Hela w opałach - na planie - reportaż 11:55 Babe - świnka w mieście - film familijny reż. George Miller, wyk. Magda Szubanski, James Cromwell, Mary Stein, Mickey Rooney Australia/ USA 1998 14:00 Co za tydzień 14:25 Taniec z gwiazdami - poznajmy się - program rozrywkowy 14:55 Pan niania - komedia reż. Michael Gottlieb, wyk. Terry "Hulk" Hogan, Sherman Hemsley, Austin Pendleton, Robert Gorman USA 1992 16:40 Powrót do przyszłości - komedia SF reż. Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Michael J. Fox, Christopher Lloyd, Lea Thompson, Crispin Glover, Thomas F. Wilson, Claudia Wells, Marc McClure USA 1985 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sopot Festival 2007: Gorączka niedzielnej nocy - koncert 20:30 Sopot Festival 2007: Gorączka niedzielnej nocy - koncert 21:45 Sopot Festival 2007: Gorączka niedzielnej nocy - koncert 22:35 Program rozrywkowy 23:35 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:50 Nie jesteśmy aniołami - komedia kryminalna reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Robert De Niro Sean Penn Demi Moore Hoyt Axton USA 1989 02:55 Telesklep 03:46 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 13. Marzenia Marcina Dańca - "Szczęśliwa trzynastka" (50`); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 491; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 9 - Poprawiacz z utrwalaczem; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Roztoczański Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 80; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Święto Dziękczynienia za Plony - Jasna Góra 2007; transmisja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 13:50 Przeboje lata z klasyką - George Gershwin - Błękitna rapsodia; koncert; STEREO 14:10 Bulionerzy - odc. 34 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 35 - Przechył; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Omlety; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Tam, gdzie kończy się Wisła; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Mistrz tańca 28'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Bronisław Pawlik, Józef Kostecki, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Irena Karel, Ewa Wiśniewska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Zdzisław Hobot, Henryk Szletyński, Tadeusz Pluciński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Zaproszenie - Frankenstein i Marianna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:25 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury (10); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Opole na bis - Opole 2007 na bis - Premiery; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 492; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 43 - Noddy najlepszym kierowcą świata (Noddy the best drive in the world); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Czwarta władza - odc. 4 ost.; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:00 Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2007) cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Jessy Flis ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:55 Historia pewnego życia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Konkurs Tańca Eurowizji 2007 (1) (Eurovision Dance Contest 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Konkurs Tańca Eurowizji 2007 (2) (Eurovision Dance Contest 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Konkurs Tańca Eurowizji 2007 (3) (Eurovision Dance Contest 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Konkurs Tańca Eurowizji 2007 (4) (Eurovision Dance Contest 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Ziarno; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 43 - Noddy najlepszym kierowcą świata (Noddy the best drive in the world); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czwarta władza - odc. 4 ost.; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Frankenstein i Marianna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 80; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia odc. 10; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 34 - Nadwyżka; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 35 - Przechył; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Zniewolony teatr; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Tam, gdzie kończy się Wisła; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Jak Meteor; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 05:00 Kto was tak urządził - magazyn...stereo 05:25 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny ...stereo 05:50 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny ...stereo 06:20 Telesklep 08:20 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny...stereo 08:55 Fabryka Gry - stereo 09:55 Nie ma sprawy - serial obyczajowy...stereo 10:55 Mali porywacze - film rodzinny...stereo 12:45 Zakochaj Mnie - program rozrywkowy...stereo 13:45 Patrol - serial sensacyjny...stereo 14:45 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy...stereo 15:45 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy...stereo 17:00 Dziennik sierżanta Fridaya - film komedia... 19:10 Na powierzchni - serial przygodowy...stereo 20:10 Forrest Gump - film obyczajowy... 23:00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial kryminalny...stereo 00:00 Śmierć w rodzinie - film obyczajowy...stereo 01:55 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy...stereolive 03:30 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny...stereo 04:00 Kto was tak urządził - magazyn...stereo 04:30 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny...stereo 05:00 Bez montażu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:24 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. II; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:01 Nowoczesna medycyna - Szczepionki (TeleMed. The Search for Vaccines); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:49 Pogoda; STEREO 10:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Półkowniki - Robotnicy 80', cz. III; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:24 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:28 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Projekt E2 - Głębsze odcienie zieleni, odc. 6 (Design E2. Deeper Shades of Green); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:35 Pogoda; STEREO 14:37 Konie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Powożeniu Zaprzęgami - Warka 2007; relacja; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:35 Pogoda; STEREO 15:37 Konie - Mistrzostwa Świata w Powożeniu Zaprzęgami - Warka 2007; relacja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:43 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:55 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:26 Nowoczesna medycyna - Szczepionki (TeleMed. The Search for Vaccines); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:19 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:44 Kurier; STEREO 02:06 Pogoda; STEREO 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 06.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.35 VIP 07.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08.15 Powrót Arabeli (3) - serial 09.00 Lucky Luke. Miasteczko Daisy - film animowany 10.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 11.00 Galileo - magazyn 12.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Joan z Arkadii (21) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Na topie 14.30 Dirty Dancing (12) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Żona dla zuchwałych (2-ost.) - melodramat, Indie 1995 17.00 Big Brother 4.1: Archiwum Wielkiego Brata 18.00 Chcę być piękna - reality show 19.00 Galileo - magazyn 20.00 Big Brother 4.1: Powrót Wielkiego Brata - reality show 22.00 Sex FM (1) - seńal komediowy 22.35 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23.05 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.35 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 00.05 Czułe dranie - magazyn 00.35 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.45 Na topie 02.10 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 02.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 02.55 Komenda 03.20 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 04.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 07:55 IAAF World Atletics - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 08:25 Piłka nożna Eliminacje Ligi Mistrzów - mecz 3. rundy Celtic Glasgow - Spartak Moskwa 10:35 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz FC Empoli - Inter Mediolan 12:45 Piłka nożna Liga rosyjska - mecz Spartak Moskwa - CSKA Moskwa 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Udinese Calcio - SSC Napoli 17:10 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - skrót meczu Ajax Amsterdam - FC Groningen 18:30 Żużel Ekstraliga - mecz fazy play-off Drużynowych Mistrzostw Polski 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz Sampdoria Genua - Lazio Rzym 22:40 Piłka nożna Liga szkocka - mecz St. Mirren - Celtic Glasgow 00:50 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski TVN 24 05:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 05:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:10 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:40 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:10 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma - magazyn 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 23:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn 00:00 Powtórki programów TVN Turbo 06:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 07:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 08:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 10:30 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 12:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 13:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:55 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:50 Szkoła Auto 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:05 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 15:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 16:00 Boks XXI - magazyn bokserski 16:30 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:30 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 19:30 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Jazda Polska - magazyn 20:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 21:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 22:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 23:00 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 23:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 00:00 Bad Boy Racers - magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Jazda Polska - magazyn 03:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 03:30 Two Guys Garage - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 04:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny TV Puls 05:55 Program religijny 06:00 W kuchni z Jamiem - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 07:00 Program religijny 07:45 Telezakupy 08:45 Ja, Klaudiusz: Trochę sprawiedliwości - serial historyczny odc. 5 reż. Herbert Wise, Wlk. Brytania 1976 09:50 Spotkania - film obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Barbara Modelska, Bogusz Bilewski, Kazimierz Orzechowski, Urszula Modrzyńska Polska 1957 11:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:20 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 12:50 Bazylika Katedralna w Kielcach - film dokumentalny 13:40 Magiczna Italia: Kampania - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 14:20 Dzień kolibra - film obyczajowy reż. Ryszard Rydzewski, wyk. Marcin Kołtuniak, Stefan Szmidt, Daniel Kozakiewicz, Henryk Machalica Polska 1983 16:10 Ponad chmurami - dramat obyczajowy odc. 1/2 reż. Stefano Reali, wyk. Sabrina Ferilli, Virna Lisi, Tobias Hoesl, Marisa Merlini Włochy 2000 18:05 Bez pardonu 2: Spirala nienawiści - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2003 19:05 Bez pardonu 2: Krzyk rozpaczy - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2003 20:10 Podwójne zwycięstwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Lodovico Gasparini, wyk. Franco Nero, Barbara de Rossi, Yves Collignon, Claudine Auger Włochy 1989 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Morderstwo w klasztorze - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 1993 23:00 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 23:30 Bez pardonu 2: Spirala nienawiści - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2003 00:20 Bez pardonu 2: Krzyk rozpaczy - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2003 01:10 Ukryty w słońcu - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Trojan, wyk. Dorota Pomykała, Gabriela Kownacka, Jan Englert, Ewa Dałkowska Polska 1980 02:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 03:10 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 03:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:20 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 04:50 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 36 08:25 Słodki drań: Mak - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 08:55 Para w kuchni: Nowalijki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 09:25 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktail bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 09:35 Bosonoga Contessa: W amerykańskim stylu - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 10:00 Kuba Hemingwaya - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 10:45 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 11:15 Przepis na sukces: Wyjątkowe ciasteczka przyjaciółek - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Paul Merrett - magazyn kulinarny odc. 30 12:15 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 12:40 Sposób na przyjęcie: Czekamy na dziecko - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 25 13:05 Na słodko 2: Zielone jabłka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 13:30 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktail bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:40 Słodki drań: Sylwester - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:10 Bosonoga Contessa: Texas - Meksyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Sycący posiłek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 15:30 Przepis na sukces: Wyjątkowe ciasteczka przyjaciółek - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 16:00 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 2 16:45 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 17:15 Szef kuchni!: Nadzieja Anglii - serial komediowy odc. 13 Wlk. Brytania 1993 17:45 Kuba Hemingwaya - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 2005 18:30 Jamie w domu: Pikle i przetwory - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 18:55 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 19:20 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Australia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Sobota w kuchni: John Torode i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 20:30 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:55 Zielnik Sophie Grigson: Czosnkowate - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 21:30 Dania w pół godziny: Sycący posiłek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 22:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: John Torode i Mary Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 23:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Agrigento - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 23:30 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Australia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 00:00 Słodki drań: Karnawał - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 00:30 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 00:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 01:20 Dania w pół godziny: Sycący posiłek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 01:45 Godiva: Zakazany owoc - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 Kanada 2005 02:35 Para w kuchni: Szparagi - magazyn kulinarny odc. 31 03:05 Bosonoga Contessa: Texas - Meksyk - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:30 Słodki drań: Karnawał - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 04:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Tort doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 37 04:50 Dania w pół godziny: Sycący posiłek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 29 Canal + 07:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 - serial komediowy odc. 15 USA 2006 08:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 08:30 Poirot: Pora przypływu - film kryminalny reż. Andy Wilson, wyk. David Suchet, Jenny Agutter, Patrick Baladi, Eva Birthistle Wlk. Brytania 2006 10:10 Jak zostać gwiazdą - komedia reż. Paul Weitz, wyk. Hugh Grant, Dennis Quaid, Mandy Moore, Willem Dafoe USA 2006 12:00 Pancerny wóz - western reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. John Wayne, Kirk Douglas, Bruce Cabot, Robert Walker USA 1967 13:40 Deser Tato! - film krótkometrażowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Hayden Panettiere, Solange Knowles, Marcy Rylan, Gus Carr USA 2006 15:40 Deser Kogoś brakowało - film krótkometrażowy 16:00 Drużyna marzeń - komedia reż. Howard Zieff, wyk. Michael Keaton, Christopher Lloyd, Peter Boyle, Stephen Furst USA 1989 18:00 Eureka - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30: Krótka piłka - serial komediowy odc. 15 USA 2006 20:00 Ikonoklaści - Rossellini i Kamen - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/8 USA 2005 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 23:10 Jarhead: Żołnierz Piechoty Morskiej - dramat wojenny reż. Sam Mendes, wyk. Jake Gyllenhaal, Scott MacDonald, Peter Sarsgaard, Jamie Foxx USA/Niemcy 2005 01:20 Malaria - dramat obyczajowy reż. Spike Lee, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Spike Lee, Anthony Quinn, Annabella Sciorra USA 1991 03:35 Medium - horror reż. Jacek Koprowicz, wyk. Władysław Kowalski, Michał Bajor, Ewa Dałkowska, Jerzy Stuhr Polska 1985 05:15 Eureka - serial SF odc. 1 reż. Peter O'Fallon, USA 2006 Canal + Film 07:00 Święte serce - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ferzan Ozpetek, wyk. Barbora Bobulova, Andrea Di Stefano, Lisa Gastoni, Massimo Poggio Włochy 2005 08:55 Magiczne buty - film familijny reż. John Schultz, wyk. Lil' Bow Wow, Morris Chestnut, Jonathan Lipnicki, Jesse Plemons USA 2002 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 11:30 Witamy ponownie - komedia romantyczna reż. James Quattrochi, wyk. Marley Shelton, Vincent Pagano, Jennifer Esposito, Olympia Dukakis USA 2006 13:15 Osama - dramat obyczajowy reż. Siddiq Barmak, wyk. Marina Golbahari, Arif Herati, Zubaida Sahar, Mohamad Nader Khadjeh Afganistan/Holandia/Japonia/Irlandia/Iran 2003 14:40 Mit - film przygodowy reż. Stanley Tong, wyk. Jackie Chan, Hee-seon Kim, Tony Leung Ka Fai, Mallika Sherawat Chiny/Hongkong 2005 16:40 Zidane - portret z XXI wieku - film dokumentalny reż. Douglas Gordon, Philippe Parreno, wyk. Francja/Islandia 2006 18:15 Szybcy i wściekli - film sensacyjny reż. Rob Cohen, wyk. Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Michelle Rodriquez, Jordana Brewster USA 2001 20:00 W rytmie serca - dramat kryminalny reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Romain Duris, Linh Dan Pham, Niels Arestrup, Jonathan Zaccai Francja 2005 21:45 Gwiezdne wojny: Imperium kontratakuje - film SF reż. Irvin Kershner, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Billy Dee Williams, Anthony Daniels, Frank Oz, David Prowse USA 1980 23:50 Silent Hill - horror reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Radha Mitchell, Laurie Holden, Sean Bean, Deborah Kara Unger Kanada/Japonia/USA/Francja 2006 01:55 Głosy niewinności - dramat wojenny reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Leonor Varela, Daniel Gimenez Cacho, Carlos Padilla, Ofelia Medina USA/Meksyk/Puerto Rico 2004 03:45 Zostań - thriller reż. Marc Forster, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Ryan Gosling, Kate Burton, Naomi Watts USA 2005 Canal + Sport 06:45 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 07:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Wisła Kraków - Lech Poznań 09:10 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 11:05 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 12:15 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 14:10 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 14:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz PGE GKS Bełchatów - Odra Wodzisław 16:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Aston Villa Birmingham - Chelsea Londyn 19:00 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 20:55 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 23:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 01:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska 03:05 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 04:55 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy HBO 06:00 Prawda i inne kłamstwa - komedia romantyczna reż. Álvaro Fernández Armero, wyk. María Esteve, Tristán Ulloa, Natalia Verbeke, Óscar Jaenada Hiszpania/Argentyna/Wlk. Brytania 2004 07:35 Raj odzyskany - film obyczajowy reż. Mary Agnes Donoghue, wyk. Melanie Griffith, Don Johnson, Elijah Wood, Thora Birch USA 1991 09:25 Radiowe ja - komedia reż. Nicolas van Pallandt, wyk. Tom Bacon, Susie Benton, Lucy Chalkley, Rachel Evans Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:55 Obraz syna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joshua D. Rose, Peter Manoogian, wyk. Clifton Davis, Stacey Dash, Charles Shaughnessy, Heath Freeman USA 2001 12:30 Przysięga - film fantasy reż. Kaige Chen, wyk. Dong-Kun Jang, Hiroyuki Sanada, Cecilia Cheung, Nicholas Tse Chiny/Hongkong/Japonia/Korea Południowa 2005 14:10 D.E.B.S. - komedia szpiegowska reż. Angela Robinson, wyk. Sara Foster, Jordana Brewster, Meagan Good, Devon Aoki USA 2004 15:40 Dowód - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Madden, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Anthony Hopkins, Jake Gyllenhaal, Hope Davis Polska 2004 17:20 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 17:50 Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i stara szafa - film przygodowy reż. Andrew Adamson, wyk. Georgie Henley, William Moseley, Skandar Keynes, Anna Popplewell USA 2005 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera Rzym 2 - serial historyczny odc. 3 reż. Tim Van Patten, USA/Wlk. Brytania 2007 21:05 Premiera Rodzina Soprano 6 - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 USA 2002 22:05 Football Factory - dramat kryminalny reż. Nick Love, wyk. Danny Dyer, Dudley Sutton, Frank Harper, Tamer Hassan Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:35 Wyznania w taksówce 11: Znów w Nowym Jorku - film dokumentalny reż. Harry Gantz, Joe Gantz, wyk. USA 2005 00:40 Yamakasi 2: Synowie wiatru - film przygodowy reż. Julien Seri, wyk. Williams Belle, Châu Belle Dinh, Malik Diouf, Yann Hnautra Francja/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2004 02:15 Nowojorskie opowieści - komediodramat reż. Francis Ford Coppola, Martin Scorsese, Woody Allen, wyk. Nick Nolte, Rosanna Arquette, Mia Farrow, Woody Allen USA 1989 04:15 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 HBO 2 06:00 Uśmiech losu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Florrie Laurence, wyk. Dedee Pfeiffer, Teri Garr, Laura Leighton, Eric Close USA 2000 07:45 Faszerowana papryka i rybą w twarz - komediodramat reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. F. Murray Abraham, Emiliano Coltorti, Moira Grassi, Sophia Loren Niemcy/Włochy/Hiszpania 2004 09:25 Siła flamenco - komedia romantyczna reż. Jim Doyle, wyk. Holly Davidson, Jeremy Edwards, Elize du Toit, Tom Watt Wielka Brytania 2006 11:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11:40 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny reż. Doug McKeon, wyk. Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Jordan-Claire Green, Lea Thompson USA 2005 13:20 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Alison Elliott, David Strathairn, Kate Greenhouse USA 2000 14:55 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Rekin i Lava - film przygodowy reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. Taylor Lautner, Taylor Dooley, Cayden Boyd, George Lopez USA 2005 16:55 Na planie filmu Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - magazyn filmowy 17:20 Polowanie na druhny - komedia romantyczna reż. David Dobkin, wyk. Owen Wilson, Vince Vaughn, Christopher Walken, Rachel McAdams USA 2005 19:20 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael D. Sellers, wyk. Carly Schroeder, Adrian Dunbar, George Harris, Katharine Ross USA 2006 21:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - komedia przygodowa reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Bill Nighy USA 2006 23:25 Błękitna głębia - film sensacyjny reż. John Stockwell, wyk. Paul Walker, Jessica Alba, Scott Caan, Ashley Scott USA 2005 01:15 Pani Harris - dramat kryminalny reż. Phyllis Nagy, wyk. Annette Bening, Ben Kingsley, Frances Fisher, Lawrence O'Donnell USA 2005 02:50 Pięć palców - thriller reż. Laurence Malkin, wyk. Laurence Fishburne, Touriya Haoud, Isa Hoes, Colm Meaney USA 2006 04:15 Serce w grze - film dokumentalny reż. Ward Serrill, wyk. USA 2005 HBO Comedy 10:00 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 11:45 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 3 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 12:50 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy odc. 4 reż. Alberto Caballero, Inaki Ariztimuno, Hiszpania 2003 14:05 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 15:40 Ambitni - komedia reż. Catherine Corsini, wyk. Karin Viard, Eric Caravaca, Jacques Weber, Gilles Cohen Francja 2006 17:10 Cztery amazonki - komedia kryminalna reż. Esmé Lammers, wyk. Monique van de Ven, Monic Hendrickx, Georgina Verbaan, Susan Visser Holandia 2004 18:55 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 20:30 Kozaczki z pieprzykiem - komedia reż. Julian Jarrold, wyk. Joel Edgerton, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Sarah-Jane Potts, Nick Frost USA 2005 22:15 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 23:55 Szalony weekend - komedia reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Christopher Rich, Lauren Holly, Karen Kopins USA 1990 01:25 Apetyt na seks - komedia reż. John Waters, wyk. Tracey Ullman, Johnny Knoxville, Selma Blair, Chris Isaak USA 2004 Cinemax 06:00 Charing Cross Road 84 - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins, Judi Dench, Jean De Baer USA/Wlk. Brytania 1987 07:40 Która z nas? - film obyczajowy reż. Charles Belmont, wyk. Salomé Blechmans, Clément Sibony, Tewfik Jallab, Maxime Kerzanet Francja 2006 09:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: James Caan - magazyn filmowy 09:40 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 11:50 Niebieski metalik - komediodramat reż. Dan Verete, wyk. Avi Kushnir, Moshe Ivgy, Ulrich Matschoss, Rolf Nagel Kanada/Niemcy/Izrael 2004 13:20 Piasek w kieszeniach - dramat obyczajowy reż. César Martínez Herrada, wyk. Andreas Munoz, Nicolae Nicula, Clara Lago, Yohana Cobo Hiszpania 2006 15:00 Najlepsi przyjaciele - komedia obyczajowa reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Goldie Hawn, Jessica Tandy, Barnard Hughes USA 1982 16:50 Ostatni pociąg - komedia przygodowa reż. Diego Arsuaga, wyk. Héctor Alterio, Federico Luppi, José Soriano, Gastón Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Urugwaj 2002 18:20 Charing Cross Road 84 - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Anne Bancroft, Anthony Hopkins, Judi Dench, Jean De Baer USA/Wlk. Brytania 1987 20:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera Tajemna moc - thriller reż. Antonio Hernández, wyk. Laia Marull, Leonardo Sbaraglia, Angie Cepeda, Gerardo Malla Włochy/Wlk. Brytania/Hiszpania 2005 22:10 Uciekający pociąg - film sensacyjny reż. Andriej Konczałowski, wyk. Jon Voight, Eric Roberts, Rebecca DeMornay, John P. Ryan USA 1985 00:00 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang - komedia reż. Shane Black, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Val Kilmer, Michelle Monaghan, Corbin Bernsen Polska 2004 01:40 Wydział Rosja - film szpiegowski reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Sean Connery, Michelle Pfeiffer, Roy Scheider, James Fox USA 1990 03:40 Czerwony pył - dramat polityczny reż. Tom Hooper, wyk. Hilary Swank, Jamie Bartlett, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Ian Roberts Wlk. Brytania 2004 05:30 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 2 06:00 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Brian Cox, Julia Stiles USA/ Niemcy 2004 07:45 Nieczyste zagranie - komedia kryminalna reż. Colin Higgins, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Marilyn Sokol, Burgess Meredith USA 1978 09:40 Miłość w obronie własnej - film obyczajowy reż. Rafa Russo, wyk. Ana Fernández, Gustavo Garzón, Andrés Gertrúdix, Manuel Morón Hiszpania 2006 11:25 Chłopiec za burtą - dramat przygodowy reż. Marco Tullio Giordana, wyk. Matteo Gadola, Ester Hazan, Vlad Alexandru Toma, Alessio Boni Włochy/Francja 2005 13:25 Szansa dla karierowicza - komedia romantyczna reż. Bryan Gordon, wyk. Jennifer Connelly, Frank Whaley, Dermot Mulroney, Kieran Mulroney USA 1991 14:50 Rzuć dla mnie wszystko - komedia reż. Benoît Cohen, wyk. Julie Depardieu, Mathieu Demy, Eleonore Pourriat, Romane Bohringer Francja 2006 16:30 Okrutne wspomnienia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Francis Leclerc, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Guy Thauvette, Line Rodier, Maka Kotto Kanada 2004 18:10 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Brian Cox, Julia Stiles USA/ Niemcy 2004 20:00 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy reż. Terrence Malick, wyk. Colin Farrell, Q'Orianka Kilcher, Christopher Plummer, Christian Bale USA 2005 22:15 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 7 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 00:10 Przekleństwo wyspy - thriller reż. Kathryn Bigelow, wyk. Catherine McCormack, Sean Penn, Sarah Polley, Elizabeth Hurley USA 2002 02:05 1984 - dramat społeczny reż. Michael Radford, wyk. John Hurt, Richard Burton, Suzanna Hamilton, Cyril Cusack USA/Wlk. Brytania 1984 03:55 Klatka dla ptaków - komedia reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Robin Williams, Gene Hackman, Nathan Lane, Dan Futterman USA 1996 Ale kino! 08:00 Lazarus - dramat obyczajowy reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Ryszard Filipski, William Armstrong, Karen Austin, Musa Luvuno Polska 1993 09:30 Susza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mahamat-Saleh Haroun, wyk. Abderamane Abakar, Ali Barkai, Khayar Oumar Defallah, Youssouf Djaoro Czad/Francja/Belgia/Austria 2006 11:15 Problem z lękiem - komedia reż. Gary Burns, wyk. Paulo Costanzo, Emily Hampshire, Willie Garson, Camille Sullivan Kanada 2003 13:00 Czego nie widać - komedia reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Michael Caine, Christopher Reeve, Carol Burnett, John Ritter USA 1992 14:50 Star Trek: Nemesis - film SF reż. Stuart Baird, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton USA 2002 16:55 Chłopak na gwałt poszukiwany - komedia romantyczna reż. Kay Mellor, wyk. Kerry Fox, Ray Winstone, Ben Daniels, David Morrissey Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:55 Historia kina: Irlandia - film dokumentalny 20:00 ale mocne! Desperatki - dramat sensacyjny reż. F. Gary Gray, wyk. Jada Pinkett Smith, Queen Latifah, Vivica A. Fox, Kimberly Elise USA 1996 22:10 Cena nadziei - dramat sensacyjny reż. Bruce Beresford, wyk. Sharon Stone, Rob Morrow, Randy Quaid, Peter Gallagher USA 1996 00:00 Odważny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Johnny Depp, wyk. Johnny Depp, Marlon Brando, Elpidia Carrillo, Marshall Bell USA 1997 02:05 Z moich ust - thriller reż. Jacques Audiard, wyk. Vincent Cassel, Emmanuelle Devos, Olivier Gourmet, Olivier Perrier Francja 2001 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Piesek Dali - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - serial animowany 08:50 Bajki Dwa koty i pies - film animowany 09:10 Rodzina do kina 09:15 Rodzina do kina Och! Pampalini!!! - film animowany 10:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 10:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Gdzie jest generał? - komedia wojenna reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Jerzy Turek, Elżbieta Czyżewska, Bolesław Płotnicki, Stanisław Milski Polska 1964 12:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Drużba znaczy przyjaźń - film dokumentalny reż. Jerzy Ziarnik, wyk. Polska 1975 12:45 Seans w Iluzjonie 13:15 Seans w Iluzjonie Błazen purymowy - film obyczajowy reż. Jan Nowina-Przybylski, Józef Green, wyk. Miriam Kressin, Hymie Jacobson, Jonas Turkow, Ajzyk Samberg Polska 1937 14:50 Bareja wieczorową porą 15:00 Bareja wieczorową porą Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jerzy Kozakiewicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Hanna Zembrzuska, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1961 16:40 Jasnowidz - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Polska 2000 17:50 Po prostu Cybulski 18:20 Po prostu Cybulski Popiół i diament - dramat społeczny reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Zbigniew Cybulski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Wacław Zastrzeżyński, Adam Pawlikowski Polska 1958 20:00 Na ekranie i na planie - magazyn filmowy odc. 104 20:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:25 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Och, Karol - komedia obyczajowa reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Jan Piechociński, Dorota Kamińska, Danuta Kowalska, Jolanta Nowak Polska 1985 22:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Don Juan - film animowany 22:20 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Celica - etiuda filmowa reż. Andrzej Sawczuk, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Kuba Wdowa-Wdowicki Polska 1985 22:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Z życia owadów czyli lot trzmiela - film animowany 22:45 W obiektywie 22:50 W obiektywie Urząd - film obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka, Jan Kreczmar, Gustaw Holoubek Polska 1969 00:20 W obiektywie Spacerek staromiejski - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Polska 1958 00:50 W obiektywie Korytarze sądu - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Piekutowski, wyk. Polska 1960 01:00 W obiektywie Jubileuszowy - film dokumentalny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Polska 1967 01:15 W obiektywie 8 minut bez polityki - etiuda filmowa reż. Janusz Weychert, wyk. Polska 1957 01:30 Bareja wieczorową porą 01:35 Bareja wieczorową porą Dotknięcie nocy - film kryminalny reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Jerzy Kozakiewicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Hanna Zembrzuska, Wiesław Gołas Polska 1961 03:10 Jasnowidz - film dokumentalny reż. Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz, wyk. Polska 2000 05:40 Rodzina do kina 05:45 Rodzina do kina Pan Anatol szuka miliona - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Tadeusz Fijewski, Helena Makowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Opaliński Polska 1959 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Ku światłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Joshua Harris, Richard Thomas, Piper Laurie USA 1988 08:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Kate Vernon, Richard Thomas, Mairon Bennett, Kristen Bone USA 1997 10:00 Skryty w milczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Bonnie Bedelia, Bruce Davison USA 1999 12:00 Powódź: Szaleństwo rzeki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Kate Vernon, Richard Thomas, Mairon Bennett, Kristen Bone USA 1997 14:00 Skryty w milczeniu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Marc Donato, Bill Switzer, Bonnie Bedelia, Bruce Davison USA 1999 16:00 Wariatkowo - film obyczajowy reż. Lynne Littman, wyk. Samantha Mathis, Marlee Matlin, Jonathan Silverman, Natalie Cole USA/Kanada 1999 18:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy - film kryminalny reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. John Larroquette, Marta DuBois, Matt Lutz, David Atkinson USA 2005 20:00 Dzikie serca - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 2006 21:00 Zagadkowe opowieści - serial grozy odc. 5 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 21:30 Zagadkowe opowieści - serial grozy odc. 11 reż. Jennifer Kent, Australia 2005 22:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery - film sensacyjny reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Jonathan Silverman, Michael Madsen, Samantha Ferris USA 2000 00:00 Kleopatra - film historyczny odc. 2 ost. reż. Franc Roddam, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Leonor Varela, Billy Zane, Rupert Graves USA 1999 02:00 Inspektorzy 2: Fałszywe papiery - film sensacyjny reż. Brad Turner, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Jonathan Silverman, Michael Madsen, Samantha Ferris USA 2000 04:00 Ku światłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Joshua Harris, Richard Thomas, Piper Laurie USA 1988 AXN 06:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 1992 07:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 1992 08:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 1992 09:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 10:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 11:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 12:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 13:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 Australia 2001 14:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 Australia 2001 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 2002 17:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 18:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 18 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 1992 20:00 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2001 21:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA/Kanada 2007 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 23:15 Łowcy koszmarów - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2001 00:15 Poszukiwani - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA/Kanada 2003 01:15 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2004 02:25 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA/Kanada 2007 03:20 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 1998 04:15 Raven 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 USA 1992 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 132 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2003 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 132 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2003 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial sensacyjny odc. 132 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore - serial kryminalny odc. 21 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Morderstwo prawie pewne - film kryminalny reż. Alex Chapple, wyk. Paul Gross, Marie-Josee Croze, Janine Theriault USA 1999 23:40 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 USA 2003 00:30 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 21 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:20 Morderstwo prawie pewne - film kryminalny reż. Alex Chapple, wyk. Paul Gross, Marie-Josee Croze, Janine Theriault USA 1999 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 11:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 1997 12:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 13:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 1997 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 15:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 16:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 4 - serial SF odc. 6 USA 1987 18:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 1997 19:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 11 Kanada 1997 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 12 Kanada 1997 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 1 USA 2002 22:00 Misja skazańców - film SF reż. Ricardo Jacques Gale, wyk. Maxwell Caulfield, Tracy Scoggins, Billy Dee Williams, Gary Roberts USA 1993 23:40 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA 2002 00:30 Star Trek: Enterprise 4 - serial SF odc. 3 USA 2002 01:20 Misja skazańców - film SF reż. Ricardo Jacques Gale, wyk. Maxwell Caulfield, Tracy Scoggins, Billy Dee Williams, Gary Roberts USA 1993 National Geographic Channel 06:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Teorie spiskowe: Amelia Earhart - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Megafabryki: Ciężarówki - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Megafabryki: John Deere - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Dzikie psy: Szkoła przetrwania - film przyrodniczy 11:00 Najgroźniejszy jad świata - film przyrodniczy 12:00 Królestwo żarłaczy tygrysich - film przyrodniczy 13:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 14:00 Hood i Bismarck - morska bitwa - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 15:00 Poszukiwania zaginionego myśliwca - film dokumentalny 16:00 Tamy i bombowce - film dokumentalny 17:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 18:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 2 ost. 19:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Airbus A380 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Premiera Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Masoni przed sądem - film dokumentalny 23:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Templariusze: Rycerze Boga - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superprom na Hawajach - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Masoni przed sądem - film dokumentalny 05:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Wielkie wyjście z Egiptu - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 08:55 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 16:25 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:00 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przewrót w tył na skuterze śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny 07:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ludzka proca - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 09:30 Obsesja na punkcie garbusa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 10:00 Superjazda: Zmiana silnika - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kierowcy rajdowi/Bankowe skarbce/Określanie czasu - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pędzący samochód/Fontanny/Wapno - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Przewrót w tył na skuterze śnieżnym - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Ludzka proca - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wybuchająca zapalniczka - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 51 18:00 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 18:30 Zawodowi ryzykanci - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Strefa śmierci: Irak - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata - wydanie specjalne - film dokumentalny 23:00 Brudna robota: Sekser - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Ostatnie chwile - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Szkocja - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Masakra w gimnazjum Columbine High - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Ostateczne wyzwanie - wydanie specjalne 05:00 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Fani czterech kółek: Suzuki SJ410 - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:15 Sieć życia: Maskonury - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6/13 06:45 Sieć życia: Grizzly - serial przyrodniczy odc. 7/13 07:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Półwysep potworów - serial przyrodniczy odc. 23/28 08:50 Sieć życia: Rafy koralowe - serial przyrodniczy odc. 8/13 09:25 Sieć życia: Figowiec - serial przyrodniczy odc. 9/13 10:00 Broń niekonwencjonalna: Alianci - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 11:15 Słońce w nocy: Wojna, wiedzieć - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/15 11:45 Słońce w nocy: Śnić, księżyc - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/15 12:15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Tropem tygrysa - serial przyrodniczy odc. 19/28 14:05 Podniebne szlaki - film dokumentalny 15:05 Thomas Pynchon. Podróż w głąb umysłu - film dokumentalny 16:40 Ava Gardner. Żywioł kina - film dokumentalny 17:40 Rita Hayworth. Roztańczone marzenia - film dokumentalny 18:45 Rozstrzelani o świcie - film dokumentalny 19:45 Castro - człowiek i legenda - film dokumentalny 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Myśliwce i bombowce Zachodu - film dokumentalny 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo Radzieckie lotnictwo wojskowe - film dokumentalny 22:45 Człowiek i zwierzę: O wilku mowa - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 23:45 Życie codzienne na Saharze - film dokumentalny 01:40 Człowiek i zwierzę: Małpie spojrzenie - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 02:40 Moje podróżowanie: Willy z Beninu, Djedan z Republiki Południowej Afryki - serial dokumentalny odc. 8/13 03:10 Moje podróżowanie: Mattia z Neapolu, Arttu z Finlandii - serial dokumentalny odc. 9/13 03:40 Moje podróżowanie: Anil z Indii, Thiaggo z Brazylii - serial dokumentalny odc. 10/13 Fox Life 08:10 Być jak gwiazda: Eva Longoria 08:35 Być jak gwiazda: Johnny Depp 09:10 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 16, Partner życiowy reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 10:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Pocałunek reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 11:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 4, Wyznania reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 12:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 6, Nieustanne śledztwo USA 2003 12:55 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 7, Zawodowcy i oszuści USA 2003 13:45 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 17, Opuszczone reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 14:45 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 16, Beznadziejni romantycy USA 2003 15:30 Mów mi swatka - serial obyczajowy odc. 17, Trudny wybór USA 2003 16:25 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 12, Matka i dziecko reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 17:20 Zaklinacz Dusz - serial komediowy odc. 13, Reinkarnacja USA 2005 18:15 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 16, Zagubienie Francja 2006 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 16, Kłamstwo zbiorowe USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 17, Starzy ludzie, nowe miejsca USA 1998 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Najprawdopodobniej reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Gotowe do druku reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:55 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 8, Tajemnice reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 22:45 Summerland - serial, dramat odc. 9, Szkolne strapienie reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 23:40 Być jak gwiazda: Nicole Kidman 24:10 Być jak gwiazda: Katie Holmes 24:35 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 10, Ujawnienie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:35 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 18, Ochrona świadka reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 8 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 6. dzień, mecze 3. rundy 09:00 Magazyn olimpijski - magazyn sportowy 09:15 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Nowej Zelandii 09:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix San Marino - rozgrzewka 10:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix San Marino - wstęp 10:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie 125cc 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie 250cc 13:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix San Marino - wyścig w klasie MotoGP 15:00 Wioślarstwo Mistrzostwa Świata w Monachium - 8. dzień 16:00 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 2. etap: Allariz - Santiago de Compostela 17:45 Lekkoatletyka Mistrzostwa Świata w Osace - 9. dzień 19:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku: Mecze 3. rundy mężczyzn 01:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 7. dzień, mecze 1/16 finału kobiet 03:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 7. dzień, mecze 3. rundy mężczyzn i 1/16 finału kobiet 05:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej US Open w Nowym Jorku - 7. dzień MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 09:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 10:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 11:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Raperski dom Runa - reality show 13:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 14:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 15:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? - przemówić dziecku do rozsądku 17:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 17:30 Tancerze - taneczny show Jennifer Lopez 18:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:00 Daleko od domu - serial 19:30 Wspaniałe życie - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 20:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 21:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Wrestling Society X 23:30 MTV Rocks - muzyka rockowa 00:00 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:30 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Rotation/Club Charts - lista przebojów 13:00 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 14:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 15:00 Specjalista - program muzyczny 17:00 Latobranie 17:30 Eurotop - lista przebojów 18:30 Całuśnik 19:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 21:30 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 22:30 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne TCM 07:45 Czarny legion - dramat kryminalny reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Dick Foran, Erin O'Brien-Moore, Ann Sheridan USA 1937 09:10 Listonosz i rabusie - komedia reż. Robert Lynn, wyk. Spike Milligan, Barbara Shelley, John Wood, Archie Duncan Wlk. Brytania 1962 10:40 Szpieg w zielonym kapeluszu - thriller reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. David McCallum, Robert Vaughn, Jack Palance, Janet Leigh USA 1966 12:15 W cieniu dobrego drzewa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Guy Green, wyk. Sidney Poitier, Elizabeth Hartman, Shelley Winters, Wallace Ford USA 1965 14:00 Cincinnati Kid - dramat psychologiczny reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Steve McQueen, Edward G. Robinson, Ann-Margret, Karl Malden USA 1965 15:45 Scaramouche - film przygodowy reż. George Sidney, wyk. Stewart Granger, Eleanor Parker, Janet Leigh, Mel Ferrer USA 1952 17:40 W niewoli uczuć - dramat obyczajowy reż. Edmund Goulding, wyk. Eleanor Parker, Paul Henreid, Alexis Smith, Edmund Gwenn USA 1946 19:25 Pat i Mike - komedia romantyczna reż. George Cukor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Aldo Ray, Sammy White USA 1952 21:00 Mózg za miliard dolarów - film sensacyjny reż. Ken Russell, wyk. Michael Caine, Françoise Dorléac, Karl Malden, Oscar Homolka, Guy Doleman, Ed Begley, Vladek Sheybal Wlk. Brytania 1967 22:55 Cyrk straceńców - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Deborah Kerr, Gene Hackman, Scott Wilson USA 1969 00:40 Cincinnati Kid - dramat psychologiczny reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Steve McQueen, Edward G. Robinson, Ann-Margret, Karl Malden USA 1965 02:25 Za kulisami: Kasia Figura 03:00 Cyrk straceńców - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Burt Lancaster, Deborah Kerr, Gene Hackman, Scott Wilson USA 1969 04:45 Żebro Adama - komedia reż. George Cukor, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, David Wayne, Tom Ewell USA 1949 Zone Europa 08:00 Epsilon - film science fiction reż. Rolf de Heer, wyk. Ullie Birve, Syd Brisbane, Alethea McGrath, Chloe Ferguson, Phoebe Ferguson Australia / Włochy 1997 09:50 Adam i Ewa - komedia, romans reż. Paul Harather, wyk. Marie Bäumer, Simon Schwarz, Theresa Berlage, Martin Brambach, Susi Banzhaf, Ines Baric, Richard Beitz, Anna Bertheau, Pierre Besson Austria/Niemcy 2003 11:35 Rozejm - dramat reż. Francesco Rosi, wyk. John Turturro, Rade Serbedzija, Massimo Ghini, Stefano Dionisi, Teco Celio, Roberto Citran, Claudio Bisio, Andy Luotto, Agnieszka Wagner, Lorenza Indovina, Marina Gierasimienko, Igor Biezgin, Aleksand Włochy / Francja 19 13:35 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Vito i inni - dramat reż. Antonio Capuano, wyk. Giovanni Bruno, Nando Triola, Pina Leone, Mario Leuti, Antonio Iaccarino, Giuseppina Fusco Włochy 1991 15:35 Ucieczka z Sobiboru - dramat reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Alan Arkin, Joanna Pacula, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Jack Shepherd, Emil Wolk, Simon Gregor, Linal Haft, Jason Norman, Robert Gwilym, Eli Nathenson, Kurt Raab, Eric P. Caspar, Hugo Bower, Klaus Gr Wlk. Brytania / Jugosław 18:10 Gorzka czekolada - dramat kryminalny reż. Claude Chabrol, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Jacques Dutronc, Anna Mouglalis, Rodolphe Pauly Francja/ Szwajcaria 2001 20:00 Hrabia Monte Christo - film przygodowy reż. Kevin Reynolds, wyk. James Caviezel, Guy Pearce, Dagmara Dominczyk, Richard Harris USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2002 21:55 Kochana Emmo, droga Bobe - dramat reż. Istvan Szabo, wyk. Johanna ter Steege, Eniko Borcsok, Peter Andorai, Ildiko Bansagi Węgry 1992 23:25 Zakazane przyjemności - film erotyczny reż. Marc Riva, wyk. Melanie Coste, Aymeric Dapsence, Benoit Clerc, Loan Laure Francja 2004 01:05 Blandine czyli nowa wojna płci - film erotyczny reż. Bruno Garcia, Obsada: Celine Tran, Benoit Clerk, Vincent Oge, Maeva Sahli, wyk. Francja 2003 02:40 Adam i Ewa - komedia, romans reż. Paul Harather, wyk. Marie Bäumer, Simon Schwarz, Theresa Berlage, Martin Brambach, Susi Banzhaf, Ines Baric, Richard Beitz, Anna Bertheau, Pierre Besson Austria/Niemcy 2003 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 11 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami 10:35 To jest życie: Kobiety wolą to przemilczeć - serial odc. 46 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 6 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 7 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 8 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 9 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 10 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 17 19:00 Idealna para - teleturniej odc. 7 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 25 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 20 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 3 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Tamara - film fabularny reż. Gail Harvey, wyk. Katie Boland, Stuart Wilson, Alberta Watson, Kevin Zegers Kanada 2004 01:00 Kamczatka - film fabularny reż. Marcelo Pineyro, wyk. Ricardo Darin, Cecilia Roth, Hector Alterio, Fernanda Mistral Argentyna/Hiszpania 2002 02:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 21 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 03:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 22 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 23 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 04:40 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 24 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 05:20 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 25 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku